The Reason Why
by Eternally Ebony
Summary: When Marlene asks Kowalski, Rico, and Private why they stick around, each gives her a story to explain why they stay with Skipper. Unbeknown to them, Marlene isn't the only one listening... multi-chapter, no pairings.
1. Why?

**Disclaimer: PoM does not belong to me.**

"Why are you three friends with Skipper?"

The question hadn't been meant as offensive; Marlene had seen some of their training exercises and thought it was downright cruel how much Skipper made his team go through. Then she'd seen him slap young Private, and the doubts began. How much did he care for them? How much they for him? Were they really as close as they seemed?

Still, something inside her told her she shouldn't have asked that question. Kowalski, at the very least, was calm about it, but still had wide, shocked eyes. Rico stared at her with the same shocked eyes, and a gaping mouth. Private just stared at her, with no emotion in his normally expressive blue eyes. That worried her the most.

So, she tried to explain. "It's just that, he doesn't seem to value you three too high. I mean, he used Private as a _**SHIELD**_! Why are you three still with him?"

The threesome looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, before Kowalski muttered, "It's classified," under his breath. He then took a sip of his coffee, in a very Skipper like fashion.

Marlene gritted her teeth. "Fine then," she grumbled, "Guess he doesn't care about you three after all"

She heard something behind her, but was unable to react in any way other than shock as she found Private pinning her to the wall behind her. In his normally joyful blue eyes was a rage she hadn't realized he was capable of. The other two walked over, Rico gently pulling at his flippers in attempt to coax him to let go. After a moment, he complied, but they all knew the pressure would cause marks on her arms.

For a moment, uncomfortable silence reigned. Private stared at his feet, ashamed at himself. Rico and Kowalski both had a comforting flipper on his shoulders. Marlene was still recovering from the shock of being attacked by the nicest guy she knew.

Eventually, Private broke the silence. "I'm sorry, but... you can't talk about Skippah that way. He means a lot to me. To all of us." The other two nodded in agreement. Marlene was just confused.

"Why? And where is he now?"

"He went to get popcorn, we ran out," Kowalski said. "He's important to us for reasons you couldn't understand." An unimpressed glance from Marlene made him think differently.

"Try me."

"It's a long story... three long stories, actually. And we have no idea when Skipper will be back." It was obvious Kowalski didn't want to bother, but Marlene was determined to understand why they stayed with someone who bossed them around when they got nothing in return. What could be worth that?

"Why won't you tell me?" The eyes of the three penguins shifted, until they started listing reasons.

"We don't want to talk about this in front of Skipper."

"We don't want this getting out to the entire zoo. And you are kind of a blabber mouth..."

"Ya Ga Ba,"

Smiling softly, Marlene consoled the penguins. "I won't tell anyone. Skipper wouldn't find out. Now c'mon, give me a chance." The three exchanged looks, unsure, before complying reluctantly.

"BUT. You never repeat these stories. NEVER. Not even to your great-grandchildren." Kowalski forewarned the excited otter.

"Deal," Marlene began smiling brightly, when Private interrupted.

"And Skippah doesn't find out."

"Alright." She agreed.

Little did the three know, Skipper was listening right behind the door. After leaving on the mission, he remembered something he'd forgotten something and came back to get it. He hadn't expected to hear Marlene barge in, or her conversation with his team. He felt guilt when Marlene told them why she asked, a small pride when Private had attacked her for accusing him of not caring, and curiosity at their reasoning.

He wanted to know which stories they'd tell. So, he sat back, his ear hole pressed against the door, listening to the words pouring in from the other side.

"Okay," Kowalski began, "I'll go first."

**I'm sorry it's not very long. Or good. Stories will begin next chapter.**


	2. Kowalski's Reason

**Disclaimer: PoM does not belong to me. Nor does Doctor Who (Slight Reference)**

**NOTE: From the first sentence down, the narrator (in this case, Kowalski) is telling their story. Sometimes they will mention Marlene or one of the other penguins.**

"My story begins in my old home, a zoo located in the middle of the tenth largest city in the United States: Boston, Massachusetts..."

* * *

The day seemed like a normal, ordinary day. Of course, that wasn't the case. Otherwise this wouldn't be interesting, now, would it? No, that day was the day three penguins had arrived from seemingly nowhere, and changed my life forever.

That day I had been sent out by our zoo's dictator, an evil monster, to pick berries. Well, he didn't eat the berries; he just threw them at whoever he pleased. But it's not like I had a choice in the matter. So, while gathering blueberries -his favorite kind because it left stains- I encountered three wandering penguins. The shortest, and seemingly leader of the group scanned me in a paranoid fashion, before inquiring of me:

"Do you know the way to the train station?"

Penguins looking for a train? Well that was nearly unheard of, but despite this I took out my map of the city -always kept on me in case an emergency occurred- and replied, "Just take Route 89 down to the Interstate, and follow that westward until you see the train tracks. Follow them until you reach the station, then find a train going where you want to go. I personally suggest New York City; it's got a multitude of tourist attractions and it never sleeps."

"Well... thanks," The situation turned awkward for the lead penguin. "Names Skipper. Men behind me are called Manfredi and Johnson... you?"

"Kowalski," I replied with vigor. Even back then, they had a sense of contagious excitement about them; never a moment in their presence would be dull.

Skipper seemed a bit more comfortable with me after learning my name. He explained that he and his men were traveling the world, tracking down some rouge Danish agents from some Denmark affair... and don't make me tell you about that because none of us know that story. Manfredi and Johnson might, but good luck tracking them down.

We talked for a while. Don't give me that look, Marlene; not everything we do is violent and gory. Somehow from our conversation, Skipper picked up how smart I was -Possibly because I was describing in detail how to use Quantum Physics and Thermodynamics to detect life on other planets- and commented on it. Well, that's where things get interesting.

I panicked; my reaction was to tackle Skipper and cover his mouth with my flippers. With haste I explained to him that he couldn't call me smart. He gave me an odd look, and pushed me off.

"Why?"

"If anyone finds out I'm smart, I could be killed... if I'm lucky." Skipper raised one non-existent eyebrow in curiosity. "Nobody can be smarter than the doctor!"

"Doctor Who?" He put his flippers to his hips.

"Exactly!" I turned him around and pushed him away. "I've said too much already; go catch your train. I'll be alright..." Instead of following my suggestion, like any sensible penguin would, he turned around, and looked me straight in the eye. Dead on. The scariest thing I had ever seen. Even worse than the dentist.

"No. Tell us about the 'Doctor'." After a few failed attempts to get him to stop persisting -including a trick involving Manfredi and fish that almost worked- I succumbed and told him about the doctor. The smartest animal in the zoo, he used his knowledge to take over. Anyone smart enough to challenge him was 'sent away', and we were forced to live under his rule. I kept my vast intelligence a secret to stay in his good graces, and so far have succeeded. After I finished, Johnson expressed pity, and Manfredi wanted to break in and beat this guy to a pulp -which Johnson agreed to-.

Skipper, however, expressed a different emotion: annoyance. "So you could have taken this guy down with your intellect and choose not to? Wuss."

And with that, the three left. Both of the other two glanced back at me, but didn't say anything. I think they whispered to each other, though. But Skipper's response got the wheels in my head turning. Why couldn't I free my friends and family? I had the intellect, and he just had a few robots, which I could short circuit with my new wireless contact-free tazer.

So the next morning, I attended class as normal. You see, the Doctor allowed his servants to attend a 'school' taught by himself. The self-important jerk made us take difficult tests and gave extra credit assignments that involved us worshiping him. But today, the cycle was going to change.

"Alright, now today I will humor myself by forcing you to contemplate complicated equations," He smirked, as though pleased with himself. Mentally, I shouted to him, _**Bring it ON!**_

I won't bore you with the details... hey! I don't always do that... just usually. He lectured us on Quantum Mechanics and the complicated mathematics that go with it. While lecturing to a classroom that -mostly- didn't understand what he was saying, he wrote the mathematical portion of it on the blackboard- chalkboard- whatever you'd call it. Soon, he had covered the board in equations and turned around, asking, "Any questions?"

Cautiously, I raised my hand. "Yes, err, Koulser."

"Kowalski, sir. And you're equation is wrong." There was no going back from that point. His eyes widened to the point of falling out, and he snapped his chalk in two, the now separate pieces falling to the floor. He turned around, his rage contained in his shocked expression.

"What...?" The question was more angry than anything.

I gulped. "You're equation is wrong." My inner geek then took control as I- stop laughing! As I began to correct his mistake. It was a simple one, really, but it was my first sign of real intelligence. Before that I just mindlessly did my duties like the others. The doctor snarled.

"Robots, attack!" His drones approached, but I timed my attack just right and they fell, into a state akin to sleep. Only they wouldn't wake up until he reprogrammed them. I thought I'd see an angry expression on his face, but actually it was one of amusement. "Very impressive, Cobalt-"

"Kowalski,"

"Right, Kowalski, but you didn't think that was my only method of attack, did you?" I hadn't considered that he would have a back up plan. I hadn't felt so stupid before, and the closest I'd ever gotten since then was when I forgot to carry the two. His minions -Lobsters- appeared from nowhere and closed in on me. I thought that was the end for me...

...until they showed up.

Skipper on point, the team charged into battle. Manfredi was using a weapon -a katana, actually- while Skipper and Johnson used the more traditional martial arts method. I watched in fascination as they took out the lobsters. Though they came out of nowhere fast, the team handled them quickly and sent them running home to their mommies.

The doctor growled. "This is not the last you've heard of DOCTOR BLOWHOLE!" Huh, so that's what his name was.

He ran off on his little scooter thing, and the team high fived their victory. I watched awkwardly, then thanked Skipper formally.

"No problem. That's why we exist; to fight the bad guys. Think of it as payment for the train directions." He smiled kindly, a rarity for Skipper. "By the way, good job standing up to that guy."

Despite the fact that Skipper had probably been spying on me, I felt pride in his compliment. It made me feel like one of them, even though I just met them. "Why thank you, Skipper."

"So, coming with?"

I was flabbergasted; he made something so grand as leaving my home sound so simple. "Where are you going?"

"New York, probably. I hear it's got a multitude of tourist attractions and it never sleeps. The kind of city I like; always has action. You in, soldier?"

I smiled. "Of course, Sir. But with one request."

"Shoot."

"Can I have that?" I pointed at Johnson, who was holding a clipboard found on Blowhole's desk.

* * *

"So, after an argument with Johnson, I got a clipboard and was brought onto the team as Equipment and Weapons manager, and eventually, strategist and lieutenant." Kowalski smiled, lost in the nostalgia of the moment.

Marlene took in the story. Perhaps she had been wrong about Skipper? Then again, it was one comment that changed Kowalski's life and it was meant to be insulting. Or was it? One thing was for sure, the leader was more complex than she originally thought.

Meanwhile, behind the door, Skipper was also listening. That memory was defiantly one of the few happy stories he had, but it was quality that counted over quantity. And the proper introduction to Doctor Blowhole. He had certainly tried to extract revenge on them, alright.

Marlene noticed this too, "Wait, so Blowhole is real?"

Private responded this time. "Sorry to disappoint you, Marlene, but I did tell you so."

Then Kowalski took over again. "He's not still mad about that, though that is why he originally came after us. All of us had taken him out in a major personal victory at one point. Manfredi, Johnson, Rico, Skipper, myself... even Private, and he was kinda new to the team when that happened."

Rico butted in, telling Kowalski something in a language Marlene couldn't understand. He nodded occasionally, also whispering things like, _uh huh_, _okay_, _yeah_, and _alright_.

"Rico will tell his next. Do to the language barrier, however, I will tell the story. His words, my mouth."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**I know NOTHING about Doctor Who. I got that quote from a friend of mine... and that supposedly inspired the title of the series!**

**What I also know nothing about: The streets of Boston. The directions were made up off of the top of my head, due to the fact that I can't read a map. =(**

**I didn't really look up Quantum Mechanics... if you know anything about it, good for you. I don't.**

**That's all for now, yolks! ...Lame pun.**


	3. Rico's Reason

**Disclaimer: PoM does not belong to me.**

**REMEMBER!: Despite the fact that Kowalski is telling the story, the actual story is going to be in first person. The other way would just confuse me...**

"Rico's story begins in Antarctica, our ancestral homelands and his place of origin; his first real home..."

* * *

The lives of penguins living in Antarctica were tough ones. We had to fish for our food everyday, constantly move in fear of being found by Leopard Seals, and then there was still everyday drama. We didn't have zoos to protect us or bring us fish.

And my story begins on one of these fishing trips.

My fishing group was myself, one of my best friends, and her friend who kept giving me odd looks. We walked -err, sorry, waddled- to our usual spot and found a surprising site; a penguin in a wooden dingy floating in the middle of our fishing spot. He saw us and called over in a loud voice, "Hey, can I have a little help?"

So we did the honorable thing and swam him to shore. The penguin thanked us and asked for our names, and we gave them; Rico (myself), Marine (my best friend), and Tundra (Marine's friend who didn't like me). The stranger introduced himself as Skipper, and asked to stay with our group for the night; apparently he was on vacation or something. To this day I'm still not sure about that. Well, anyways, we told him we'd ask our elder.

And he agreed. The stranger, now Skipper, was aloud to stay the night, and only the night. But since I was the one who found him -at least, according to Tundra- I had to put up with him. In a way, that was probably the best thing to ever happen to me. So, as is tradition with our tribe, I escorted him around the homestead.

"You don't talk much," he noted. I grumbled in response, as we passed the family den of Marine. My female friend looked up, smiled, and waved to me, and I smiled and waved back. Mentally, I prayed that Skipper wouldn't notice how nervous or awkward I got. Fate, as it turns out, didn't like me very much. "You like her, don't you? And not just friend like, LIKE like."

I growled warningly at him, and he left it at that. Well, for now, anyway. We finished our tour and returned to my den. Where he continued prodding me for info. Something you should know about Skipper, Marlene; he meddles. A LOT.

He promised me he'd help me tell her about my crush on her. I wasn't sure I wanted her to know; as much as I liked her, losing her friendship was inconceivable. She was the only one who didn't consider me a freak. I didn't need to lose that.

Skipper convinced me, though. What can I say? Any idiot in love would fall for the words of a man who seems to know what he's doing. And he did.

Let Operation: Lovebug begin.

Step One: appearance. I protested as much as I could when he tried to comb out my Mohawk. Hey, you would, too! Skipper can be pretty rough with a comb... don't ever let him do your hair, Marlene. Ever. Anyway, after the whole hair fiasco he went out and came back with some oily stuff. Then, he rubbed it into my feathers. Though weird, it did make them appear more slick and shiny. By the time he was finished, even I had to admit I looked pretty savvy.

Step Two: food. Yeah, this one was tough. We had to go out fishing and Skipper wouldn't let me ruin all of his hard work by getting into the water. So, after finding out her favorite fish, he leapt into the water and vanished under the dark waves. Fifteen minutes later he came back with a rather large fish and a collection of bruises. One glare, and a "Don't ask," and we were heading back to the village. Where I learned something else about my visitor; he could cook. Well. Or at least, much better than he could style. Soon, a smoked fish was on it's way into being dinner ready.

Step Three: decorations. This one was about tricky, too. We didn't have pretty flowers in a land covered in ice. So, we made do with what we did have. Which was mostly ice. Skipper handed me a katana and instructed me in the art of ice sculpting. Actually, it came easily to me and I had fun doing it. The start of many psychopathic tendencies. And Marlene, if you don't stop looking at me like I have two heads I'll let you see personally what kinds of psychopathic tendencies I have.

Finally, the invitation. Skipper went out to fetch her; something about bad luck and/or surprises, I think. Anyways, I waited for them, nervous tension all but strangling me. Without Skipper to keep me distracted from myself, doubt surged through my head. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she thought me an even bigger freak for this? What if-

Luckily, my self-doubts were interrupted by the sound of two people entering the den. Skipper and Marine entered. How he got her to come down here, I'd never know, but when she entered, she looked around.

"Oh my... Rico, did you do this? This is amazing!"

I chuckled, and gestured for her to take the seat across from me. She complied, still overwhelmed by the décor I carved out of ice myself. Marine then spotted the sculpture in the center and asked what they are. Personally, I didn't know. Skipper described them and I carved them. Now I know they were flowers, more specifically roses. Delicately hand carved for her, and only her. Or, so I thought at the time.

She smiled gently, in that way only she could. We ate our smoked salmon -which Skipper served to us- in silence. Finally, finished with our meal, she asked:

"Why did you set this up?" Suddenly, she looked guilty, "I mean, not that it isn't nice or anything, but why for me?"

I made out a few words in English; my first real attempt at speaking the language, though I did know it, "I like you."

She must of got my meaning, because she looked down. If she were human, her face would've been red. "Well, I'm sorry, Rico but I'm... kinda going steady with Tundra."

Oh. My shoulders dropped, myself looking down. "I really am sorry. It's not that you're not nice, it's just... he's better for me. I mean, sure, you're sweet and all, but he can give me children. A steady family. You... well, you're you." With every word, my confidence and self-assurance tanked down. The first time I liked a girl... and this happened.

And then Skipper interfered. "Listen, sister, you have no right to say that. I know you mean well, but could you have been any more harsh?" She tried to say something, but Skipper cut her off. "Just leave." And she left. I never saw Marine again, but that was the start of a new adventure and life for me. Because once she left, Skipper turned to me and said, "Listen, I'm sorry it didn't work out. And... for ruining things." I shrugged. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Hey, how'd you like to come with me back to the mainland?"

So I accepted. I had nothing better to do, really. Nobody there liked me very much anyway. We packed my stuff and fell asleep, me to nightmares of my broken heart and him to... whatever he dreams of.

The next morning we prepared to leave. Surprise, surprise; no one was upset that I was leaving. In fact, Tundra brought back a hefty amount of fish for a party. Most likely to celebrate me leaving. Oh well, I never fit into that place anyway; that was my chance to see the world.

"Rico," I turned to Skipper. We had to leave before the high tide, or we could be stuck here for quite a while. "I-I'm sorry about Marine."

I grumbled back, not really wanting to talk about it; that was in the past, and I'd let it go eventually. Still, he persisted.

"So, I got you a little something." I turned to him; what could he get me on this sorry excuse for a land mass? He had an ear to ear grin -not literally, as penguins don't have ears- as he presented me with his backpack, the only thing he had on him when he arrived. I gave him a questioning look.

"Go on, open it." So, I did. What laid inside was the surprise of my life.

A doll. A beautiful doll with tanned plastic skin, beach blond hair, and wearing a swimsuit. Sure, some people wouldn't like her, but to me, she was amazing.

Skipper talked as I took her in, "She was a gift, but I'm not all that into blonds. You, on the other hand, just might like her. At least she can't talk back to you." He chuckled.

I smiled as we took off towards the unknown outside of the homelands I'd always known. Goodbye, Antarctica; Hello world.

* * *

"Wow, he really said all that?" Marlene asked. Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck.

"In so many words, yes." he received an odd glance from the otter. "What? The Antarctican language is very complex and strange compared to ours. It took myself and Skipper multiple years to master it. Private still has trouble reading it." Said little penguin flushed.

Well, who knew? Skipper was a secret romantic. "What was he doing in Antarctica, anyways?"

"He really was on vacation. I told him to get a souvenir; didn't expect him to bring home a teammate. But, we're glad he did."

"Aw." Rico cooed. The penguin then looked to his doll, sitting next to him, and flashed her a smile.

Behind the door, Skipper was smiling in recollection. The two had really bonded on the way home, and the team had really taken to him. At the time, that had just been Kowalski, Manfredi, and Johnson. Though Johnson had doubts about letting the psycho on the team, he fit right in. Well, he and his doll.

"Alright," Private said. "Now I suppose it's my turn."

**And cliffhanger!**

**I know I said no pairings, but technically that was a failed romance. Doesn't count. And Rico/Doll is cannon, anyways.**


	4. Private's Reason

**Disclaimer: PoM does not belong to me.**

**REMEMBER: Private is the one telling the story. First person from first line on.**

"My story takes place several years ago; in the city of San Francisco..."

* * *

I lived in the zoo there. Mostly, I was on my own; not least of all because the other penguins didn't much like me there. Stop gaping, Marlene. Not everyone has to like me. But the feeling was completely mutual. They just... showed it more than I did.

"Hey, Freak!" One of the, called. I frowned. Keep civil, I reminded myself. Be the better person.

"My name isn't 'Freak'." I muttered into my mug.

The penguin who called me; their leader, Alpha, smirked condescendingly. "It might as well be. You've never told us your name. It's probably something really lame, like 'Eugene'!" I turned away. That wasn't my name either; I wasn't sure I even had a name. If I did, I couldn't remember it. But I couldn't let them know this; knowledge is a great weapon in the hand of the enemy.

"Knock it off, Alpha." I growled back. He and the other penguins laughed, but left me alone. Glad for this, I finished drinking out of my mug. Though, they usually didn't leave...

"Welcome to the San Francisco Zoo! My name is Alpha, humble leader of the penguins." Oh, that's it. New arrivals. Great.

I pondered whether or not to take a peak, then finally my curiosity won out. I snuck to the side of the habitat where the other penguins were gathered. There, next to Alpha, were the new guys; Five penguins. The shortest one was conversing with Alpha.

"Thank you for the lodging. We'll only be staying the night."

Alpha put on a grin. I recognized it; the same fake grin he'd given so many. It's how he came to power. He lies. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!"

"I have one." The short penguin said. "Who's that?" He pointed through the crowd... at me. My eyes widened, but I couldn't move or speak. I just stood there stupidly.

"Oh, him?" Alpha scoffed. "He's a freak. Just try to avoid him." The short penguin shrugged, walking away and talking to Alpha, with the others following them. Just like that, I was alone again. Then, he looked back, and gave me a small smile. Not sure what else to do, I smiled back.

The rest of the day, nobody spoke to me. Apparently, these new penguins were crime fighters, resting here before leaving tomorrow. They came to San Francisco to fight an evil dolphin named Doctor Blowhole. Though I didn't know the details, apparently it was interesting. But I kept my distance.

That night was a clear one. A rarity, but one of my favorite nights. The stars were visible, which meant a night of stargazing for me. Sure, the next day was a long, exhausting one, but it was always worth it to see the stars. I sat atop the habitat, watching. A bright streak of light traveled across the night sky into my line of sight. I gasped.

"A shooting star!"

"Make a wish," I heard someone behind me chime. "Who knows? It might come true." Of course, I wasn't used to others talking to me, and being friendly. I jumped, spinning around and seeing the short leader penguin behind me. For some reason, my mind relaxed.

"Ello, sir." I could've smacked myself. Of course, the first thing outta my mouth would show off how weird I am. To my surprise, though, the other penguin merely chuckled, sitting next to me.

He smiled kindly. "My names not sir, kid. Call me Skipper." He stuck out his flipper. I frowned, trying to remember what to do. Skipper took my flipper, attached it to his, and shook. "This is the part where you tell me your name."

"M-my name?" I looked down. Skipper frowned as well, a look of realization coming across his features.

"You can't remember, can you?" All I really could do was nod. "Wow. That's sad."

I turned away, downcast. "Shut up..." I muttered half-heartedly.

Skipper's expression turned sympathetic. He placed one of his wings around my shoulders, smiling kindly. "It's okay. You don't have to remember your name. You can make up a new one! Anything you like!"

"...anything?" I asked skeptically. I'd never really thought about that. "It wouldn't feel right. No one else gets to chose their names."

"Then I'll give you one." Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak with his wing in thought. "How about... no, that's weird. What about- no, not that one. Oh! There's- no, that belongs to someone else." I frowned at him. "'I've got it! From this moment forward, you're the Private!"

"..." I stared at him.

"What? It's perfect!" I smiled at him. He was so sure with his choice. And it was better than anything I could've come up with.

"Private it is, then." He smiled. "You know, you're alright. One of the best penguins I've met since I met Rico some time ago." Something swelled in my chest. At the time I couldn't understand it, but later I would realize it had been pride and joy. Someone told me I was alright. No 'freak'. No sarcasm. Just... me. It felt good to have someone look at me and see me.

"Well," He stood, then offered a flipper to help me up, "It's been a blast. Goodnight, Private." I smiled, taking his flipper and standing.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, the penguins mounted to take off. I felt a painful burst in my gut, but this time I recognized the feelings; sadness, disappointment, regret. And...

Que Alpha.

"Hey, Freak." He said, smirking while he spoke. I turned around. The leaving of the closest thing I'd ever had to a friend put me in a bad mood. Still, I knew I had to be the bigger person here and behave. After all, I didn't need anymore problems.

"That's not my name." I reminded him. He smirked, but it fell when I continued. "My name is Private."

"Wha-?" He frowned, before scowling at me. I swallowed back any and all fear and stared at him. "How would you know? You forgot your name!"

I smiled lightly, knowing it would infuriate him. "It was given to me by a friend of mine."

"You don't have any friends!" He shouted. Over his shoulder, I noticed Skipper and his teammates staring back at us. "You're a freak! That's all you ever will be, and you know it!"

"Whoa, whoa; hold it. You can't call him a freak." Skipper gave him a firm, unwavering glare. "Don't you know our credo? Never swim alone! You should ashamed of yourself!"

"What do you care?" Alpha asked, eying him carefully. A gaze once held with respect now held anger and mistrust. No match for Skipper's glare, though. "Listen, this boy is a freak, and will always be that way!" He followed this by pushing me harshly to the ground.

Turns out, that's what Skipper was waiting for.

With all his strength, he grabbed the leader penguin and hoisted him across the habitat. Alpha, at that moment, was revealed for the true coward he was. Instead of fighting back, he ran screaming. The other penguins backed slowly away from us.

Skipper smirked, helping me up. "You alright, Private?"

"I'll be fine," I told him. "Thanks you... for everything."

"Not a problem. Do you have any stuff?"

I blinked, surprised. "...Stuff?..."

"I'm guessing that's a 'no' then." He sighed. "You're coming with us. No one in their right mind would make you stay here." I gaped at him. The rest of the team gasped, one of them running up to Skipper and pleading.

"Sir, you can't be serious! We can drop him off at a different zoo, but he's not 'us' material!"

"Johnson, are you questioning me?" Skipper snapped. He shot a glare at the one dubbed, 'Johnson', and then turned back to me. "Whataya say, kid?"

I smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Wow." Marlene commented. "I didn't know you were teased like that. That's just... mean."

Private shrugged. "Alpha ended up trying to prove his bravery to his rockery by swimming across a leopard seal habitat. You can only imagine the results." All three penguins cringed. Even Marlene could sympathize being eaten alive by a giant seal.

Skipper, behind the door, also cringed. But he was smiling, too. Having Private join the team was one of the best decisions of his life. Although for some reason, Johnson didn't like him that much. It hadn't mattered in the end; he and Manfredi left the team to pursue their own goals and he hadn't heard from them since.

"So you see why we stick with Skipper?" Kowalski asked Marlene. "He gave me freedom."

Rico muttered something, which Kowalski translated. "He gave Rico a home."

Private chimed in. "And he gave me an identity. He's not as bad as you think, Marlene."

The otter nodded, leaving the habitat in thought. When she had witnessed him working his team, or slapping them, she had missed something. Something the other penguins could see. Something she probably never would. But these stories did give her some insight on the complicated being that was Skipper.

Back at the habitat, the three penguins sighed in unison.

"That should get her off our backs."

"And it was relatively harmless."

"Uh, huh."

"Well done, boys."

"Thank you... Skippah?"

**GASPETH!**

**Oh, my friends! One Chapter left! Then, I'll get started on my new PoM story. Should I tell you about it?**

**...Nah!**


	5. Skipper's Response

**Disclaimer: PoM does not belong to me.**

"Skippah?"

The three penguins stared, dumbstruck, at their leader and friend. Skipper smirked at them. "What? Lemur got your tongues?"

Kowalski was the first to find his voice. "How long have you been here?"

"A few moments," The other three penguins sighed in relief. "But, I've been eavesdropping since Marlene entered the habitat." He rolled his eyes as the other penguins gulped, nervous about his reaction. "What? Is there something I should know about?" He asked the last question with a teasing edge on his voice.

The three penguins looked down. "They... aren't exactly the most pleasant of memories, sir."

"Yeah, I know," Skipper replied coolly. "That would give you a reason not to TELL the stories. As I already knew them, that wouldn't explain why you wouldn't want ME to hear them."

Now the other three penguins were just embarrassed. All held their heads down in shame, much to Skipper's surprise. None of them seemed to have the courage to tell Skipper the truth. Eventually, though, one of them DID speak.

"We thought that you wouldn't appreciated us telling these stories, because, well, they're OURS... they didn't belong to anyone else." The Private said bravely, shocking his teammates slightly. But only slightly. He did have a habit of doing things unexpected by the others. Eventually they just stopped being surprised.

Skipper's gaze became surprisingly gentle. "Did you boys really think that?" He asked. "Sure, those are our stories, but their also OUR memories. Nobody else will live through what we have." The three penguins perked up.

"Glad you understand, sir." Kowalski smiled. "Now I feel a little silly, though."

"Understandable." Skipper responded, his flipper wrapped around the Private's shoulders. "Now, how about a movie? To celebrate our friendship!"

"Splendid idea, sir!" Private responded. "Can I chose the movie?"

"Will it be something ridiculously girly?"

"No."

"Then sure," He turned to Kowalski, who had tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it, soldier?"

"Um... we're still out of popcorn." Silence. Then...

"I'll go get it." Skipper grumbled, grabbing what he had forgotten in the first place and taking off. The other three chuckled. Good memories of the past, and new ones to be made. They wouldn't trade this life for the world.

**Rico wasn't mentioned ONCE in this chapter... he's kinda hard to work with, seeing as he doesn't talk much.**

**And thus ends _The Reason Why_. Keep a look out for my new PoM story, which I will post eventually, _Devil's Arms_. If you've played ToS, you'll have an idea of what it's about. If not... well, you'll see.**


End file.
